Detective Conan: Fade to Black
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: A new person moves into to a hotel room near Masumi Sera's. He and her get off to a great start but with this man there seems to be a mystery that may lead to something big for everyone. Find out what happens. Pairings are Shinichi/Conan x Ran, Sera x OC and onesided Shiho/Ai x Shinichi/Conan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Masumi Sera woke up this morning after her alarm clock rang. She rolled over a bit on her bed and she turned off the alarm clock and the time was 7:30 AM. She then sat up over the edge of her bed. She then got up and stretched and then she went towards the bathroom and took a tower and put it on the toilet for her to use later after her shower. She then took off her pajamas and put them in them in the hamper._  
><em>

She then got into the shower and turned on the warm water. Soon after awhile she was done in the shower and turned off the water. Then she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with the towel. She then walked into her room after drying off and wearing a bathrobe.

Sera then opened up her closet door. She looked around the closet and said out loud to herself as she was looking at the clothes "Ok so what outfit should I wear today. Hm I know."

She then picked out an outfit and soon put it on. It was a red t-shirt, a tan jacket and blue jeans with a black leather belt and silver buckle and black shoes and she was also wearing her blue fedora as well. She then walked towards the door that led to her hotel room.

Sera opened the door and closed it and locked the door with her room key and she put it in it's hiding place under the mat as there were doormats iin front of the rooms. Sera then saw the empty hallway and it was all peaceful and quiet. She stretched with a big smile on her face and said "Today is going to be a great day I can just feel it."

Sera is a high school detective who goes to the same high school as Ran. She was going to meet up with her friends Ran Mouri, Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara and the Detective Boys as they were all going to attend an Expo at the Convention Center in a few hours. This day was planned a few weeks by all of them.

Sera was going to meet up with her friends outside of the conevention center. Sera was smiling as she walked with her hands in here jeans pockets and then she saw a door begin to open up. Sera looked at it and was a little bit surprised as she didn't know that anyone was in that room.

To her knowledge no one was living in that room as it was vacant for as long as she's been living in the hotel. She was standing still for a second as she was feeling curious now and wanted to know who was in the room. Just then the door fully opened up as a man came out of the door, He looked to be about Sera's age and Sera just stood there as she looked at the man.

The man had light brown short hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of brown pants with a black belt and silver buckle and black shoes and a white t-shirt and and unbuttoned grey jacket. Sera smiled as she saw him and she also blushed a bit and she thought to herself "_This guy sure is handsome... I wonder if he's seeing someone... Wait?! What am I thinking I don't even know this guy!"_

The man looked at Sera and said with a smile "Hello there miss. I guess you live here too."

Sera nods "Yes. Oh and my name is Masumi Sera it's nice to meet you."

The man smiles "My name is Soichito Miyano. Which room are you staying in?"

Sera points to a few doors behind her with a smile "That room. I see you have room 4-E."

Soichito nods and smiles "Yes I guess that makes us neighbors since we live on the same floor then huh?"

Sera smiles "Yeah I guess you're right about that. I'm about to go get some breakfast in the hotel dining room.. Do you want to come with me?"

Soichito smiles and nods "Sure I'd love that. It can even gives us some time to get to know each other a little bit more don't you think Masumi if I may use your given name already?"

Sera nods "Sure. And can I call you Soichito."

Soichito says "Of course you can."

Soon they then both head towards the elevator together and Sera has her hands in her pockets and is smiling. Soichito looks at her and smiles and then he looks forward and thinks to himself "_Masumi sure is cute and beautiful and that outfit looks cute on her too. I wonder if she's seeing anyone right now? I never thought I'd ever develop feelings for anyone so quickly before... Wait what am I saying? I just met Masumi I can't just start falling in love with a girl I just met. I'll just have to try and let things flow naturally."_

Soon they were both standing infront of the elevator. Sera pressed the button and the elevator door opened. Soichito stepped to the side of the open elevator door and said "Ladies first Masumi."

Sera smiles at him as she walks into the elevator first. Soichito then walks inside right after her and the elevator doors close. Sera presses the button to get the elevator to go to where the lobby is. Then the button glows when pressed and the elevator begins to descend. Sera then said to Soichito "Hey Soichito?"

Soichito looked at her and said "Yes Masumi?"

Sera said "Have you met anyone since you came around here? I mean do you have any friends or anything like that?"

Soichito shakes his head "No not really infact you're the first friend that I made since I got here. Also infront of other people can you not tell others that my surname is Miyano and instead say Amaen."

Masumi looks at him and frowns a bit wondering why he asked that and then she smiles and says "Sure. But why do you want me to do that anyway? You can tell me don't worry I won't repeat anything that you tell me if you don't want me too."

Soichito smiles at her and says "Ok I'm kinda on the run from this certain organization who I think killed my family. Including my birth parents and sisters too. I'm sorry but that's all I can say for now."

Masumi said "It's ok Soichito thank you for trusting me so much with the information that you gave me. I'm a Teen Detective and my older brother is Shuichi Akai he's in the FBI."

Soichito says "That sounds really amazing Masumi. I bet you're an incredible detective."

Masumi blushed and smiled with her eyes closed and put her hands and arms behind her back "Thank you for saying so Soichito. I think you and I are going to get along very well Soichito. Say are you a detective?"

Soichito said "Yes I am I also do forensics as well."

Masumi smiles at Soichito and holds his hands "You're also a teen detective and you do forensics work too? That's awesome... Say maybe you and I can work on some cases together... If you'd like to I mean."

Soichito smiles at her "That sounds great Masumi thank you very much for the offer."

Masumi smiled back and said "You're welcome Soichito."

Soon the elevator had reached the lobby. When the doors opened Masumi and Soichito had both stepped out of the elevator and they were holding hands.. They then made their way towards the dining room. Then they let go of each other's hands and looked down. Soichito said "Sorry about that Masumi."

Masumi said "It's ok... Let's just go get some breakfast."

Soichito nods in agreement with this. They all soon find a table and sit there and they order and receive their breakfast as they both ordered ham and cheese omelets, toast and orange juice. As they ate they continued to talk about stuff some more. Masumi said "So Soichito I'm going to meet up with some friends at this convention center. Do you want to come too I was told that I could bring a guest."

Soichito smiled and said "Sure."

Soon they both finish their breakfast. Soichito pays for them both and then he and Masumi get up out of their seats. They then both leave the Hotel soon and Soichito checks his cell phone and says "My Cell phone says that it's 8:40 now. When do we have to be at the convention."

Masumi strokes her chin and says "I remember Ran and Conan saying that the center will open at 9:33 Am. Since I'm planning on you and me taking the subway we should make it a few minutes earlier then when it's opening so we will make it in plenty of time. I'm hope you and the others become friends."

Soichito smiles and says as he and Masumi started walking "I think we will."

That's the end of Chapter 1.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Soichito and Masumi were both continuing on their walk together along the sidewalk. There were many other people who were out today as well. The streets were congested by cars and trucks and the sidewalks and crosswalks were filled with pedestrians.

People were all talking about what was going to happen at the convention center today. One guy said to his girlfriend "I'm so excited for this pop culture expo at the convention center aren't you?"

The girlfriend nodded with a smile and said "I sure am."

As Soichito and Masumi were walking they were also talking to each other as well and they were both unknowingly holding each other's hands. Soichito said with a smile "You're a very interesting person Masumi Sera. And you're also very kind as well from what I've seen so far. I'm glad that we met each other."

Masumi smiles "Thanks Soichito I'm also happy that we met each other. By the sounds of it this expo at the convention will be a big one. I'm starting to get very excited about it I wonder what they will have at it anyway?"

Soichito shrugs "They might have an endless variety of things there. I'll tell you this much though. I'm feeling very excited about going to this convention with you and your friends too."

Masumi said "I'm glad you feel that way Soichito."

As they're both continue walking and talking they soon hear a man with a big box coming by from behind them. He sounds like he's struggling with the box. They both turn around and see him. The man was actually carrying four big boxes. He looked like he was struggling to carry them all by himself as he didn't look very muscular and more on the scrawny side.

Soichito looks at the man and then he looks at Masumi and says "I think we should go help that guy."

Masumi nods "You're right."

They both go over to the man whose struggling with the boxes. The man was unable to see them but he heard them both run over and he said "Whose there and what do you want? I have to get these boxes to the convention center quickly and I'm already late as it is."

He tries to walk past Soichito and Masumi but the man doesn't see the skateboard that it's in his path and he trips and falls and all the boxes go flying into the street and they're all run over. The man who looks to be around 40ish with brown hair and glasses and he was wearing a sweater vest, long sleeve shirt and black pants and black shoes. He looked at all the destroyed boxes.

He ran to the boxes as all the vehicles on the road had stopped and he look horrified as he yelled loudly skyward "NOOOOO!"

The man then cried as he looked devastated. Masumi and Soichito looked at him sympathetically. Then man then turned around and glared at them he then ran towards them and stopped right infront of them he said pointing a finger at them and seething with rage "IT WAS YOU TWO WASN'T IT! YOU MADE ME DROP MY BOXES! YOU TWO ARE BIG JERKS YOU KNOW THAT!?"

He glares at Soichito "WHY DON'T YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND JUST GO AWAY!"

Soichito blushed and he looked down when the man called Masumi his girlfriend. Soichito had admitted to himself that he felt like he was developing feelings of that sort for her but he was still trying to think them over first however. Soichito remained silent as he was still in thought.

Masumi glared at the man and she started to feel quite angry at him for yelling like that especially for yelling at Soichito when he didn't do anything wrong she didn't even noticed that he called her Soichito's girlfriend.

She said with anger in her tone at that man"Hey! There's no need for you to yell like that! We just wanted to help you as those boxes looked HEAVY! And DON'T EVER YELL AT SOICHITO! NOW APOLOGIZE!"

Soichito looked at Masumi with a look of slight surprise on his face. Masumi breathed in and out for a few seconds as she calmed down a little and then she realized that the man called her Sochito's girlfriend and Masumi blushed a bit.

The man looked scared and he got to his knees and bowed down before Soichito and Masumi apologetically and he said "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that... It's just I'm under alot of work related stress."

Soichito said to the man "It's alright. We were actually just trying to help you with your boxes."

Masumi said "Yeah.. Sorry that your boxes are broken... Say who are you anyway?"

The man said "Me..? Oh my name is Umino Saruya."

Soichito said "My name is Soichito Amaen."

Masumi said "My name is Masumi Sera."

Saruya said "It's nice to meet you both and once again.. I'm so very sorry.. It's just my boss has given me strict orders to get those boxes to the convention center,... And I'm always kept on edge by him all the time 24/7. He's such a cruel and abusive man..."

He looks down and looks very miserable. Soichito and Masumi both look at Saruya sympathetically. Masumi says to Saruya after taking a deep breath "Hey... Um... Mr. Saruya... Will you be ok?"

Saruya nods "Yeah... I think that I'll just go now... And face the music..."

He then walks off into a crowd of people and disappears inside of it. Soichito and Masumi both look at him with sympathetic looks in their eyes. Then they both continue onward to their destination. Soon they see the entrance to the subway station. Masumi said "We will be using the subway as the convention center is kinda far away."

Soichito said "Ok."

They both go into the entrance way of the subway station. They both walk down the stairway into the subway area and then they both reach the bottom of the stairway. Masumi then takes out her cell phone and says to Soichito "I'm going to call Ran and tell her that I'm with you at the subway station. They're taking another one."

She then took out her cellphone and dialed Ran's phone number and put it to her ear. She says "Hey Ran it's Sera are you, Conan and the kids on the way to the convention center? I'm at the subway station with a new friend I made he's with me right now."

Ran who was with Conan and Ai at the station she was at and she was wearing blue jeans shorts with a black belt and silver buckle a light blue shirt and red sneakers Conan is wearing a jacket, t-shirt and blue jeans and his usual shoes and Ai is wearing a black t-shirt and grey shorts with a black belt and silver buckle and white sneakers.

Ran said with a smile "Yeah Sera actually I'm with Conan and Ai right now the other kids' parents will be picking them up and dropping them off. Oh and whose this new friend of yours?"

Masumi said on her end with a smile "He's someone that I have met at the hotel where I live. He's new and his name is Soichito Amaen. I said that he can come to the convention center with us. Is that ok?"

Ran said with a smile "Sure the more the merrier We'll see you two at the next station then."

Masumi said "Thanks Ran see you and the others later."

She then turns the phone off and puts it away. She then smiles at Soichito and says "Lets go get our tickets and then go onto the subway."

Soichito smiles and nods. They both go through the grate and get their tickets as they both then go down the escalator. Soichito looks around as hears people talk about the expo and he smiles. Masumi looks at Soichito and she smiles at him. Soichito looks at Masumi and smiles back at her. Soon they notice that they are at the lower level and they both get off the escalator.

As they were both walking Masumi looked at Soichito and said "Soichito I have something to ask you."

Soichito said "What is it?"

Masumi said "Are you going to a high school and if so what high school is it?"

Soichito said "I'm going to the Teitan High School."

Masumi smiles "That's a great coincidence because I always go to that school too. I hope we have the same class together."

Soichito smiles "Me too Masumi me too."

Soon they both go to where the subway is due to show up. Masumi looks at the clock on her cellphone and then turns it off and puts it away. She says "Well we're definitely making great time Soichito. The subway should be here any minute now."

Soichito smiles "That's good."

He and Masumi hold each other's hands but don't notice this as they are both waiting for the subway to come by. Soon after a few minutes have passed by the subway arrives. Masumi and Soichito both get onboard the subway with the others who are also taking this subway.

Soichito and Masumi both sit next to each other. They both look at everyone else on the subway and see that some people are in costume and Soichito turns to Masumi and says "It looks like we aren't the only ones on this subway who are going to the expo."

Masumi nods in agreement "Looks like it."

They both enjoy the ride together as they talk to each other throughout the whole ride and soon enough the subway soon reaches it's destination at the next station. Masumi and Soichito get up and they leave the subway with the others.

Masumi and Soichito then look around in the crowd to try and see Ran, Conan and Ai. Soon Masumi sees them in the crowd and then she grabs Soichito's hand and grins at him and she says "Soichito I see my friends come with me."

That's the end of chapter 2.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Masumi ran to Ran, Conan and Ai as she was leading Soichito to them. Ran, Conan and Ai all looked at her and Soichito as they came over. Ran said "Hello Sera San. Is that guy the Soichito person you were mentioning on the phone?"

Masumi nods and she says "Yep his name is Soichito Amaen."

Soichito looks at Ran, Conan and Ai and he smiles and waves. Ai looks at him with a look of curiousity on her face as she looked at Soichito. Ai said "Excuse me... Amaen san but...? Did you say your given name was Soichito?"

Soichito looks at Ai and nods. Then he sees that she looks like Shiho as a child and he thinks to himself while not showing any signs of puzzlement or confusion on his face "_Shiho? How can this be..? I thought that Shiho was dead like Akemi was? But how did she turn into a child...? I know she's Shiho because I can just feel it somehow in my heart. She looks like Shiho did as a child."_

Then he thinks to himself "_Maybe it has something to do with what our father was working on in the past? I should try and ask her about this later in private but not now though I should wait awhile first."_

Soon after Ran, Conan and Ai introduced themselves to Soichito it was time to go to the convention center. They all had left the subway station and Ran looked at Soichito and she said "Amaen San you live next to Sera San right?"

Soichito nodded and he said "Yes. Infact I've started living in a room a few doors across from hers for a few days but me and her have only just met today actually. She invited me to come along with all of you to the convention center today. Mouri San it's nice to meet you, Conan and Ai"

Ran said with a smile "Same here Amaen San."

Masumi said "Me and Soichito also saw this very nervous looking guy when we were on our way to the subway station earlier. This guy was carrying some heavy boxes and we tried to help him to carry them but he dropped them and they were damaged. Apparently he's doing something for the expo his name was Umino Saruya."

Conan looked up at Masumi and said "Sera nee san I recognize that name Umino Saruya the kids at school mention him. He's the production manager for this new anime that's on called Beri Beri the Magic Dog."

Ran said "Yeah I heard that it's a very popular anime kids and even teenagers both seem to like it alot. I've heard some kids at the high school talk about it too."

Masumi said "Yeah me too."

As they walked out of the platform and up the stairs leaving the subway area they then started to make their way towards the Center. Soon after walking for a bit they saw what looked like a big stretch limo. It was parked outside of a restaurant and they all look at it and walk towards it. Conan said "I wonder whose limo this is?"

Masumi said "It sure is quite big."

A voice said "Hey! Get away from there!"

A man was by the restaurant entrance and he was glaring at everyone. This man was heavyset and was wearing a black suit and a red tie and he looked somewhere in his late 60's and he had grey balding hair and a grey mustache.

A man who looked like he was the man's driver came out. The mustached man was glaring at Soichito, Masumi, Ran, Conan and Ai and he said "What are you five worms doing infront of my limo?! Are you punks trying to scratch it or something?"

Ran said "No sir.. We were just looking at it. We're very sorry sir."

Conan looks at the man and he recognizes him from years ago. Conan thought back to when he and Ran went to a convention together when she and he, as Shinichi, were both 7 years old. Shinichi/Conan remembered seeing him and back then he had black hair that was greying and a black mustache. He also remembered that this man was the head of a major production company and was the owner of the convention center.

Then Conan said to the man "You're Imatora Maibaea the head of Doei Productions."

Maibaea smiles a smug smile and he says "Yes I am boy. I have just finished my breakfast not that it is any business of any of you."

Conan sweated a bit and said "Sorry sir."

Then he thinks in his Shinichi voice "_I remember now. This guy was a big jerk to people back then but he acted nice to the public at large if he had to do it. From what I can tell at this point his personality hasn't changed one bit."_

Maibaea then entered his limo and he opened the door and sat down as he then had the window open. His driver then entered the limo on the drivers side. Maibaea looked out his window at the others and he glared. Masumi glared at him a bit and she thought to herself "_I've only just met him but I have a feeling that this guy will definitely turn out to be one of the biggest jerks that I know."_

Maibaea looked at Masumi and he glared at her as he saw her glaring at him a bit. Maibaea said with an angry tone "What the hell are you staring at boy? Or is it girl? It's really hard to tell with you."

Masumi said "I'm a girl sir. Also why do you have to be so rude anyway?"

Maibaea said with an arrogant tone in his voice "I can be as rude as I want. I have money, a thriving business and I'm very well known and I have a high status. People like me who have anything they can ever want can make the rules and I'm no exception."

Conan thinks to himself "_Someone sure has a high opinion of themselves don't they? Though his production company has definitely produced a variety of succesful anime and movies for years though. It's obvious that success makes this guy think that he's larger then life."_

Maibaea received a call on his cell phone as it was ringing. Maibaea took the phone out of his pocket. He then opened it and narrowed his eyes and said with spite in his tone "Saruya... I wonder what that loser has done to screw up now..."

Masumi and Soichito both remembered that name as he was the man who they saw earlier with the boxes. Masumi then thought to herself "_I see why that Saruya guy was so nervous looking and seemed so stressed out. This Maibaea guy's a creep and I bet he's also a bad boss too."_

Masumi and Soichito had both then started thinking back to when they last saw Saruya. They both remembered how it seemed like he was dreading something. They both thought to themselves "_He wasn't dreading something... He was dreading someone..."_

Maibaea looked furious over something that he was hearing on the phone and he then yelled "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DROPPED THEM AND THEY GOT BROKEN IN THE STREET WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A WORTHLESS LITTLE LOSER! I SHOULD FIRE YOU IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT YOU WORK SO CHEAPLY! BUT NOW!"

Then after a few moments of him listening on his phone some more Maibaea said "Look I don't have time to be blabbing away on the phone with you right now. Unlike I'm very busy and very important. So meet me in my office at the convention center so that we can discuss things regarding your employment."

Then Maibaea closed his phone and put it away in his pocket. He then muttered under his breath something about how some if not all workers in the entertainment industry are slackers who get lucky. He then looked at Conan, Ran, Soichito, Masumi and Ai.

He said "I take it you are all headed to the convention center... Right?"

They all nod in agreement. Ran says "Yes sir."

Maibaea then smiles and says "See you all there then... I hope you all enjoy the sights and I hope you buy alot of merchandise. Well see you there everyone."

He then makes the window go up as the driver drives the limousine away. Soichito said as he watched Maibaea's limo leave "Well he sure became friendly when the idea of him making money comes up at least."

Masumi nodded in agreement "Yeah. I wonder if we should've told him that we caused Saruya to drop his boxes by accident."

Soichito said with a frown "Maybe it probably would've made him be easier on Saruya. Hopefully we can catch up to him at the convention center and then we'll straighten all of this out."

Masumi nods "You're right Soichito. Now lets get going everyone."

They all nod in agreement as the group continue on their way to the convention center. As they walk they all see people and cars and other vehicles heading in the same direction. Conan said "It looks as though the expo's quite popular if all these people are going to be attending."

Ai nods in agreement and she says "Yeah. I bet we can expect to see alot of people inside of the place."

They all continue to walk to the convention center. As they're walking Ai keeps looking back at Soichito as no one else seems to notice this and she thinks to herself "_I don't know if it's even possible or not but I think that this Soichito and my brother may be one and the same. No that can't be possible Soichito has been dead for years. He died even before mother and father did."_

She then looked downward at her feet and she thinks "_But maybe there is a chance that Soichito didn't really die that day. But how should I go about asking him about this? I should sit on this for awhile before I try to ask him..."_

Soichito looked over to Ai and he saw that she was looking down. He then said with a bit of a frown "Hey Ai chan whats wrong are you ok?"

Ai then looked up in surprise. She saw that everyone else was looking at her with concerned looks on their faces. Masumi said in a sympathetic tone to Ai as she got down to Ai's level "Hey kid what's up?"

Ai said while trying to look calm "Nothing.. I guess I'm just excited..."

Masumi said "Ok."

Conan gives Ai a look that says they can talk about in private later. Ai recognizes the look and she nods her head in agreement. They all keep going to the center and Soichito has a thoughtful look on his face. He is thinking about whether or not Ai is really his sister Shiho or not.

Masumi notices this as she looks at him and sees that he's deep in thought. She then thinks to herself "_I wonder whats on Soichito's mind? I shouldn't pry though. But maybe I can just let him know that he can talk to me about anything if he wants to."_

She then goes up to Soichito and she whispers in his ear so that no one else can hear as she wants this to just be heard by Soichito "Soichito you know you can tell me if there's something wrong right? I always try and help my friends whenever possible."

Soichito looks at Masumi in slight surprise as what she said came out of nowhere. Then he realized that she saw him while he was thinking earlier. Then he smiles and nods. He then says "Thank you Masumi it's very nice of you to say that."

Masumi smiles back and she says "You're welcome."

Then they both look ahead and see that the others were a distance away. Soichito and Masumi ran a bit to catch up to them both. Soon after they were walking for a bit longer they all saw the convention center coming into view.

That's the end of chapter 3.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Masumi looks around and sees many people walking in the same direction. Some of them were in costumes and others were carrying things to sign. She then sees that they're nearing the convention center building and she says with a smile on her face "Well it looks like we're almost there. And judging by all these people that I'm seeing the Expo's definitely today."

Ran said while looking around at all the people herself "Yep and this Pop Culture Expo is getting a huge turnout this year it seems."

Soichito looks around with a smile on his face. He had never seen any type of Expo before in his whole entire life. He had only heard of them though he was feeling very happy today to be at an Expo. The grounds of the convention center and the building itself were all magnificently decorated.

Ai was looking up at Soichito suspiciously. She was still if whether or not he really was her brother Soichito. He did look like what Soichito might've looked like as a teenager. And his given name was Soichito. Even though Soichito might not've been such an uncommon name.

Ai still had this feeling that Soichito Amaen was really her dead brother Soichito Miyano. All these years she'd always thought her brother who was somewhat younger then her was dead but now she wasn't so sure anymore. As the group was walking Ai was still looking at Soichito.

Soichito was smiling as he was looking at all the people who were coming to the Expo. Masumi smiled at Soichito and said "I'm glad to see that you look so happy to be here Soichito. I'm very glad that I asked for you to come with us."

Soichito smiles back "I'm glad too Masumi. It really does seem like it will be quite an event."

Ran said "Yep I just wish Sonoko could've come with us."

Masumi said "Yeah me too. I think she said that she was spending the day with her boyfriend right Ran San?"

Ran nodded "That's right she's spending the day with him because she hasn't seen him for months on end. I've actually sent her a text a few minutes ago actually to let her know that we're here."

Masumi said "That's good."

Conan looks around and then he says "Say I wonder where Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko are?"

Ai was still looking at Soichito with a curious expression on her face. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him yet. She just couldn't get over the fact that he might be her brother Soichito. She knew that it was impossible as her brother is dead to her knowledge but she couldn't shake this feeling.

Conan looked at Ai and he saw the expression on her face as he saw her looking at Soichito. He then saw Soichito, Masumi and Ran who were walking and talking to each other. Conan looked concerned for Ai and he thought to himself "_I wonder why Haibara seems so preoccupied with Amaen-San. Wait what if he's an agent of the Black Organization!?_ Oh_ my god this is just great..."_

Ran then said to Soichito and Masumi "Wait so tell me again about this guy carrying these heavy boxes?"

Masumi said "Oh you mean that Saruya guy. He seemed really nervous and stressed out when me and Soichito last saw him. And from what that Maibaea guy was saying earlier apparently Saruya's in big trouble."

Soichito said to Masumi "You and I should try and find him as soon as possible. Maybe we can try and help him out with his problem with Maibaea."

Masumi nods in agreement "You're right Soichito after all it is kinda our fault that Saruya got in trouble with his boss in the first place. I mean after all it's the least that we can do right Soichito?"

Soichito smiles and nods "Right we should probably try and find him now Masumi."

Masumi nods "You're right."

She said to Ran, Conan and Ai "Me and Soichito will meet up again with you three and probably Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko too later ok Ran-San?"

Ran said "Ok we'll most likely see you both later inside then. We'll be here so that we can meet up with the others."

Masumi then takes Soichito by the hand without noticing it as she and Soichito hurry to the building. They soon go to the person who was collecting the tickets to go inside the convention center after they walked passed the guy who was selling tickets. Masumi and Soichito and the others tickets were all won in a special raffle that Ran and Conan had participated in.

Masumi and Soichito were in line as there were a few other people infront of them. Masumi said to Soichito after she looked at how several people infront of and around them were in costumes "Looks like everyone's getting into the act today."

She then says "I wonder if Kaito's here as that dude uses disguises so often I'd assume that he'd like to cosplay."

Soichito said "Kaito? Do you mean Kaito Kid the Phantom Thief Kid?"

Masumi nods "Yeah that's him. That jerk once dressed up as me he's like a master of disguise sort of person. I see that you've also heard of him yourself actually. Since you're a detective too have you ever met him?"

Soichito shook his head "No I haven't. But I have heard of that person before. He's never been caught yet. He's always managed to escape."

Masumi said "Yeah he's quite the elusive type."

As they keep talking the line keeps moving and Soichito and Masumi with it. Soon the man who collects the tickets sees Soichito and Masumi and he smiles and he says "Ah it does my heart good to see a young couple out on a date."

That comment made both Soichito and Masumi both blush a deep shade of red. The ticket collector was a bit heavy set and was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants and an apron and he had black hair and a black beard He also was wearing sandals. He also had an ever present friendly smile on his face too.

Masumi then said to the ticket collector after a few awkward moments of silence "Wh-What makes you think that me and Soichito are a couple anyway?"

The ticket collector said "Oh... I just had a feeling that you two were a couple. I'm the kind of person that can tell when two people are mean't for each other right when I first see them both."

Masumi said "Oh... That makes sense I guess. Though me and Soichito aren't a couple we're just friends."

The ticket collector said "Ok by the way I'm Daisuke Norane. I am both the ticket collector and I'm also going to be allowed to perform with my sitar a bit later today. Mr. Maibaea said that I could if I collect 50 tickets and give 50 bands by then."

Masumi said "That Maibaea guy is a massive taskmaster isn't he?"

Daisuke sighed a bit "Yeah he is. He makes sure that the Expo and every other event that he's in charge of is successful. He does this by making everyone that he's charge of work like dogs. It's the same in the shows that he produces."

Soichito said "He sounds really strict. Me, Masumi and our friends actually saw him on the way here ourselves actually."

Masumi said "Yeah he's a big jerk."

Daisuke said "Tell me about it. But he's my boss. There's not really much that I can do about that I'm afraid..."

Soichito said "That's right and you have our fullest sympathy for that."

Masumi nods "Yeah..."

Daisuke said "Yeah... So anyway please give me your tickets and I'll give you both your wristbands."

Soichito and Masumi both give Daisuke their tickets. Daisuke then puts their tickets in a box. He then took out two green wristbands and then he hands them both to Soichito and Masumi. He says "I hope you both enjoy the Expo. Those wristbands can get you free food and merchandise from the Expo. Now have fun you two."

Soichito smiles and says "Thank you sir I'm sure we will."

Soichito and Masumi then both put on their wristbands. As Soichito and Masumi were walking Soichito said "I wonder why the food and merchandise if all free with these wristbands."

Masumi said "I guess it's probably because they figure they're making enough money with selling tickets."

Soichito nods and says as he and Masumi are both walking "That sounds about right."

They soon get to the entrance of the Convention Center and it's a very big building that's decorated for today's event. Soichito and Masumi both looked at it and looked very impressed by what they saw. Masumi said with a smile "The Convention Center sure does look decked out."

Soichito said "Yep it sure does. This will be my first time going to an Expo or... Really any type of place like it."

Masumi looked at him "What do you mean?"

Soichito said frowning a bit and looking down "Well... Let's just say that in my life I didn't really do alot of fun things... Like going to amusement parks or expos or fairs like that..."

He chokes up a bit "I've never even really had any friends either... And for the past few years I've felt alone..."

He then thinks more about dark aspects of his past. He clenches his fists and grits his teeth as he tears up while still looking down. Masumi sees this and she feels a little sad for Soichito. Soichito then calms down and breathes in and wipes tears from his eyes. He then smiles a sad smile and says to Masumi "I'm sorry about that."

She then put her arm around Soichito and held him close to comfort him. She said with a reassuring smile "Hey it's ok. At least you have me and the others now. And you don't have to apologize for feeling upset about some bad things that have happened to you."

Soichito smiles at Masumi and he says "Thank you Masumi."

Masumi says "You're welcome Soichito."

She hugs Soichito who then hugs her back. Soichito says to Masumi "You're a very great friend to me Masumi."

Masumi smiles and says "Same here Soichito."

Then they both go through the glass double doors. They both look around the main entrance area and they look around and see how decorated and crowded it looks as people are walking in and talking to each other.

Just then Ran, Conan and Ai come in behind them as Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko have also come on as they were dropped off. Ayumi looks around with a smile and she says happily "This place looks so amazing!"

Conan nods in agreement "Yeah it really does look very cool."

They then all head to the security table to show their wristbands to the security guards. They all showed the wristbands and went through a metal detector and were cleared to go past the security table. They then go out and see the sights.

This is the end of Chapter 4.

Please R&R.


End file.
